<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My resident genius by szelena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187038">My resident genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena'>szelena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Blood and Injury, Body Modification, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My vision of “missed scene” about how Hugh invented implants. Comics pages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My resident genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my vision of “missed scene” about how Hugh invented implants. As a partner and a doctor he could not calmly look at these terrible wounds (however I’m sure Paul, charmed with his new vision of the network, didn’t see a problem in this). Tardigrade’s DNA gave Paul a lot, but alas, not ultra-fast regeneration. Yes, the medicine of the future, but everyday deep wounds in one and the same place - are in any case a bad idea.</p><p>well, honestly “comics style” for me is not peculiar. So I’m worried. And if there are some mistakes about English - i’m sorry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>WIP bonus: <a href="https://svebara-z.tumblr.com/post/173011511909/my-resident-genius">Tumblr post</a></p><p>
  <em>created in 2018</em>
</p><p>Thanks for watching! follow my art pages for more. (link in profile)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>